


A Punch of Defeat, and an Embrace of Victory (Oneshot)

by Sofia_Holland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Unofficial Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_Holland/pseuds/Sofia_Holland
Summary: Just like in the movies. This was all wrong, and he hurt, he hurt, he hurt - and he didn't do anything. He couldn't bring himself to do anything.And it doesn't just break him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	A Punch of Defeat, and an Embrace of Victory (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wrote this really quickly because I felt like it - but don't mind the grammatical errors, I didn't care enough to fix them. Enjoy the read!

Shouyo Hinata had always been told to never raise a hand to an enemy. Friends are those who challenge your hand on the world; enemies are those who try to stop it. 

He had fought Tobio Kageyama a few months before now. Tanaka had to split them up. It was cruel, then, sure – however in the aftermath now, they won. 

But as he coughed on the ground, he couldn’t forget anything that he had been taught. Never raise a hand to an enemy. 

He wondered how he’d been shoved to the floor, and why it was dark, and felt sick and he wanted to cry and everything –  _ everything was  _ **_wrong._ **

His body yelled at him to do something, to clench his fist and send a punch towards his attackers way. He laid on the ground. His fist did not form. He did not attack, because you never raise a hand to an enemy. 

Every single one of his limbs ached, crying out for the severe pain to stop. 

It didn’t. 

A kick to the stomach made sure to remind him. 

Kyotani’s punches shot into him leaving a wound in every place, and pounded him further and further into himself. But he did not attack, because you never raise a hand to the enemy. 

He’d never been taught that he would have to fight with his fists, that he would have to prove a point with actions instead of shaky words. So he curled further into himself, feeling so, incredibly pathetic. You were supposed to take out all your hate and anger on the ball. 

What seemed like hours later, it finally stopped. The sharp pains faded into dull ones; that is, when he didn’t move, at least. He pulled himself up with a weak grip on a sink, staring at the reflection in the mirror. 

Was that him? 

His hair was so dark with mud it didn’t even look its original color. He sported a new black eye, and several purple bruises. Tears dripped past his swollen lip and on to his uniform. Had he been crying? He didn’t realize. 

He took out his phone with a shaky hand, and dialed “THE KING.” 

“Where the hell are you?” Tobio answered immediately. “Where have you been, the team has been looking for you!” 

He couldn’t bring himself to respond. He stared at his reflection with his bloodshot eyes. 

A deep breath could be heard on the other end. “Shouyo,  _ please  _ tell me where you are.” 

He mustered out an answer. He hoped Tobio could hear it. 

A  _ beep  _ signified the end of the call. 

Minutes later, and four people rush in, eyes sick with worry. He wanted to throw up. 

“Hey, Hinata, what happened?” Sugawara. That was Suga’s voice. 

“I don’t… I don’t know,” he finally admitted, knees wobbling. “I was going to go to the bathroom, and then I was on the floor, and… It hurt. It hurt so bad. It hurts.” 

“Hey kid.” Coach Ukai put a hand on his shoulder. “Sit down.” 

He did. 

Then it was Daichi. “Does it still hurt?” 

He nodded. A gesture was made to the coach. 

And then there was Tobio. He hadn’t managed to say anything. 

“Tobio?” His voice cracked. “What’s wrong?” 

The question took the setter by surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 

“Tobio?” 

He was suddenly held from behind in a very tight embrace. The others looked shocked. 

He could hear Tobio sniff. “ _ God,”  _ he whispered. “I was  _ so  _ worried, Shou.” 

Shouyo felt like he was suffocating. Tears formed in his eyes again. “I’m sorry.” He said, holding on to Tobio’s arms. He relaxed. 

“Why didn’t you do anything?” Suga asked him. 

“Because… You never raise a hand to the enemy.” 

No one could say anything. 

Coach Ukai eventually stood up. “Kageyama, take care of Hinata. Sugawara, Daichi, you both are with me. The rest of the team needs the third years.” 

They followed out after him, leaving Tobio and Shouyo alone. 

The sound of tears came next. 

“I’m sorry, Shou,” Tobio said through broken breaths. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. It’s mine.” 

Tobio let go of him, making sure to look him in the eye. “It’s not your fault,” he reminded tenderly. “Never.” 

Shouyo responded with a hug, sinking into Tobio’s arms. 

“I’m sorry I was late. Happy birthday, Shou.” 


End file.
